The last hopes
by Slather Fox Demon
Summary: Three girls have gone missing,a demon,Yusuke's cousin,and Touya's sister.Suzaku,Shishiwakuamaru,and Zeru are back.Renku was turned bad and brought them back.The girls must fight death and Boton.The girls are posibley stronger then the gang.R&R.This is goo


Slather Fox Demon:" Hi. I am back. I was in the makai. I wish. Hey here is my story. You will be introduced to new characters. Let's get to the story."  
  
~~~~Meet the girls and what, a problem~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke was bouncing around in his chair and Kuwabara was sitting in a chair next to him. Kurama and Hiei were standing against the wall. Yukina and Boton were talking. Finally, Koenma walked in and sat in his chair.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Koenma said." There are three girls you must find and protect."  
  
"If it is just girls, then leave me out." Hiei said and started for the door.  
  
"These are not ordinary girls. One is the sister of Touya. One is Yusuke's cousin. The last is a demon." Koenma said." Will you help, Hiei?"  
  
"Fine." Hiei said and went back to standing next to Kurama.  
  
"I never knew you had a cousin, Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
"She is dead, to me at least." Yusuke responded. A screen appeared by Yusuke and Kuwabara. A girl appeared on it. She had crimson eyes and had black hair with white streaks at the bottom.  
  
"This is Ki-Rokey. She is Touya's sister. She is 13. She uses dragon attacks like 'Fire Dragon' and a attack called 'Spirit Shot', which is a lot like Yusuke's 'Spirit gun.' They are said to be very painful. It is said she is not the kind to fight and always has a temper." Koenma said.  
  
"So, she is a apparition like Touya?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes and no. She is human, but has apparition powers." Koenma said.  
  
"What about Urameshi's cousin?" Kuwabara asked. A new girl appeared on the screen.  
  
"Mitsuko Urameshi, is her name. She is 14. She can use the following techniques:' Spirit Whip, Spirit Bolt, Spirit Disc, Spirit Chain, Spirit Storm, and Spirit Tornado.' Each more deadlier then the one before it, the Spirit Tornado being the deadliest. She is kind and sweet, but short-tempered. She's smarter than Yusuke and better then him except fighting, they are both equal." Koenma said.  
  
"Isn't everyone smarter then Yusuke, but that baka Kuwabara?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.  
  
"True, very true." Koenma said. The screen showed a new girl.  
  
"She is kinda pretty." Kuwabara said.  
  
"You grow a crush on my sister and I might hurt you, Kuwabara." Kurama said.  
  
"What?!?! Your sister?!?!?" Everyone said. They looked from Kurama to the girl on the screen. The girl on the screen had silver hair and silver eyes. She had a white band in her hair and she wore white. They were now confused at this situation.  
  
"I am part koorime. We share the same mother, but we never met. Our mother was a angel koorime and she died. My father was a fox demon and her father was a regular koorime." Kurama said.  
  
"Sorta like me and Yukina." Hiei said and Kurama nodded.  
  
"She seems harmless." Yusuke said.  
  
"She isn't. I met her or let's just say we're friends. She is dangerous, especially since she is living her second life. She lost her mate to a guy out for Kurama's gang. He was a spy. She was or did like you Kurama, but she went back to the Demon World." Hiei said. "If she sees me I am dead. I haven't let her see me in over 250 years. I haven't seen her since I got the jagon eye."  
  
"I know." Kurama said.  
  
"Moriko is a angel koori me. They are very rare and she could be captured for the good luck she brings. She is 314 or 14, you chose. She can use the elements and control the weather. Her techniques are:' Spirit Arrow, Spirit Lightning, Spirit Weather, and Spirit Angel.' She is kind, sweet and gentle. She is very smart and polite. She brings good luck and bad, she decides. Angel koorimes are aperitions. Her tears become silver tear gems, which are worth more the ice apparition tears. You must find these girls. Ki-Rokey is at Genki's temple and I have not a clue bout Moriko, but Yusuke could contact his cousin." Koenma said.  
  
"Forget it. I am not talking to her." Yusuke said.  
  
"If you won't do it, I might set Ki-Rokey on you." A voice said. They turned to see Touya.  
  
"Good. You've come." Koenma said.  
  
"Remind me to kill you." Yusuke said.  
  
"You still think that, you can kill me?" Touya asked and then chuckled." Koenma, I can't find Ki-Rokey nor Moriko and Mitsuko."  
  
"What do you mean by you can't find them?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I lost them, Sir." Touya said. "Spirit detective is Yusuke's job, not mine. I don't have a baby as my boss. If you want to find them send Yusuke and his team to find them. I am only after my sister."  
  
"Do you mind if we watch her and you could stay with her?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I don't mind, but I must stay with her. There have been attacks at the temple and I hope that it might stop." Touya said.He looked at the screen which now showed the three girls. Moriko looked said, Mitsuko looked mad, and   
  
Ki-Rokey looked happy.  
  
"Split up and find them before anyone else does." Koenma said.  
  
"Right." All of them said and left to find the girls. The three girls had been looking around the Tokyo Park, when they meet a face they would never forget.  
  
"Hello. I am looking for three girls. One is Mitsuko, one is Ki-Rokey, and the last one is Moriko. Do you know them?" Kuwabara asked them.  
  
"I am Moriko. This is Mitsuko and Ki-Rokey. Why are you looking for us?" Moriko asked. Her voice was sweet and Kuwabara couldn't help, but fall in love with her.  
  
"I am the brave Kuwabara. I have come to find you and bring you to my friends. You are in grave danger and I am here to protect you, but I have orders to bring you to the others." Kuwabara said, trying to impress Moriko.  
  
"That is very brave of you, Kuwabara. Thank you." Moriko said.  
  
"Can we really trust you?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
"My brother is Touya and if anything happened to us then he would find us and save us." Ki-Rokey said.  
  
"I never knew my brother and it is said he is dead, but I can't help believing he is alive." Moriko said. They followed Kuwabara to the others.  
  
"So you are the one who finds them, Kuwabara." Yusuke said.  
  
"It seems he has fallen in love with your sister, Kurama." Hiei said to Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed and she is being nice to him." Kurama replied to Hiei and they watched the two. Yukina didn't take one notice. Boton and Yukina were talking bout Kieko going on her trip to France.  
  
"I will be protecting you Moriko." Kuwabara said. Moriko smiled in return. Yusuke and Mitsuko were fighting over who was better. Ki-Rokey was talking to her brother.  
  
"It is good to see that you girls are alright." Koenma said at the hallway entrance. Yusuke's house was a mystery to Koenma and he wanted to check it out. Atsuko was out shopping and wouldn't care if Yusuke had friends over. Everyone looked towards Koenma.  
  
"That is my boss Koenma. I saved him from danger once. I was very brave. I also saved Urameshi and Yukina. I saved Shorty and Rose Boy." Kuwabara lied to Moriko, but tried to make it sound believable.  
  
"That's a nice story, Kuwabara, but do you mind telling it the right way." Yusuke asked from behind Kuwabara. The lights went out and they heard a muffled scream. Hiei ran to the lights and turned them on to see that Moriko was gone. There was a note by the lights.  
  
"There's a note, it say." Hiei said and read the note.  
  
"We have your Friend Moriko. If you want her back yOu must figure it out with all these clues. Forgetting all the first letters to the sentence yoU might find it. It might be haRd to figure out. Leave out the lower caSe letters. Leave out the first letter to the girl's nAme. You should try and fucouse on the task of savIng her. She won't be hurt if you figure out this iN time. Each sentence has someThing in common. Figure it out and it Becomes clearer. Where we havE takin the girl. She is sAfe for now. She is in a Small town. Very little to this lefT. Soon you might have her, very Soon. Try not to Cry. Just use the clues And try. Try to Solve the mystery. All letter capital excepT the first letter to a sentence is a clue. Just Leave out the first letter to her name. That is the End of our little game.  
  
From,  
  
Suzaku, Zeru, and Shishiwakaumaru."  
  
"We have to rescue her." Mitsuko said.  
  
"I think we should use the clues like they say." Ki-Rokey said.  
  
"They are very clever, but we have a army." Yusuke said.  
  
"I will save you my cutie." Kuwabara said and everyone fell over in shock.  
  
"I told you I would kill you Kuwabara." Kurama said.  
  
"I fell in love with her voice and her." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Let's just figure this out and save her." Hiei said. He handed it to Touya.  
  
"Look." Touya said and he showed them." Look. They have a lot of letters that spell something."  
  
"Let's see. There is a F, a O, a U, a r." Boton started.  
  
"Just say all the letters then add the a's woman." Koenma said impatiently.  
  
"Fine. There's a F, O, U, R, S, A, I, N, T, B, E, A, S, T, S, C, A, S,T, L, E." Yukina said.  
  
"Four Saint Beast's Castle." Kurama said.  
  
"That is where we fought the four saint beasts and Suzaku." Yusuke said.  
  
"Now that we know where they are, let's go save Moriko." Kuwabara said. The others nodded and left to go save Moriko, unaware of the trouble the future might hold.  
  
~~~~End of chapter one~~~~~  
  
Slather Fox Demon:" Hoe did you like ti? Please review and the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thanks and good night cuase it's 12:39 am. Nighty night. Please a review and I will see you later." 


End file.
